Carpe Noctem
by Dark Armies
Summary: It is 1999, and Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter face each other on the plains of Hogwarts. This is it, the final duel.


Carpe Noctem

It was the year 1999, December 31st, 11:00 post-meridian. Two Wizards stood on the plains of Hogwarts. Behind the first tall Wizard, was an army of black cloaked wizards, called Death Eaters. Behind the second tall Wizard stood the entire population of Hogwarts, all the Ministry Aurors, and the Order of the Phoenix agents. The two Wizard's names were Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Harry James Potter, Lord of the Light. The Heir of Slytherin versus the Heir of Gryffindor. Good versus Evil. Wizards of the Prophecy. If by a sort of silent agreement, both armies backed away as the two wizards raised their wands and pointed at each other.

No one made a sound, or move. Then Harry flicked his wand and shouted,

"_Akern!_" A bright red light shot out of his wand and streaked toward Voldemort. Voldemort shouted out, "_Ardeur Booklier!_" A blue shield flared into life around Voldemort and the Bone Breaking Curse hit the shield and dissipated harmlessly. Voldemort cancelled the shield and fired off his own offensive spell, "_Akan!_" which was the Dark Arts version of Harry's Curse. Harry rolled to the side and yelled, "_Aqua Nero!_"

Suddenly, the sky darkened dramatically and forked lightning split the sky. Voldemort began chanting. "_Thalasa Maximus!_" Just as he finished his spell, a lightning bolt came crashing down and struck him. Voldemort screamed in pain and began firing off a slew of Curses at Harry.

"_Abolesco!"_

"_Anataga Atsuidesu!"_

"_Is uvaeur!"_

"_Stein Skulptur!"_

"_Novus Incendio!"_

Harry hurriedly cast, "_Protego!_" at the first spell, "_Kooverta Maximius!"_ for the second,

"_Incurxitialus!_" for the third, "_Dolce Grazioso!_" for the fourth, and Apparated from the fifth. As soon as Harry reappeared five metres from his original position, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and cast his own barrage of Curses.

"_Drakcio!_"

"_Electa Maximus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Kitte Imasu!_"

"_Traxus Stupefy!_"

Voldemort swished his wand and deflected the first two Curses with raw power, dodged the third, cast, "_Protectus Fista!_" for the fourth, and fired off an Avada Kedavra straight at the Homing Stunner. The Killing Curse cleaved through the Stunner, destroying it and continued to fly on until it dissipated. He Disapparated and Apparated behind Harry and pointing his wand at him, roared, "**_INFLAMERE PRAVI!_**" A huge jet of flame exploded out of Voldemort's wand and rocketed toward Harry. Harry swiftly turned around and screamed, "**_CHROSLITE!_**" Four Angels immediately surrounded Harry and deflected the Hellfire Jinx, and began to attack Voldemort. Voldemort snarled in fury and hissed in Parseltongue, "_Plusius Avada Kedavra!_" The Black Mist enveloped the four Angels, and they breathed it in, killing them. Voldemort then pointed his wand at Harry and shouted,

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Korusucide!_"

A green and black light shot out of Voldemort's wand. Harry hurriedly Disapparated and Apparated directly beside Voldemort. Voldemort was surprised, and Harry used that to his advantage by jumping high up into the air and performing a roundhouse kick straight at Voldemort's head. Voldemort went flying into the ground. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted, "**_AUGUNJ ASAPH VIRIXIAN!_**" A bright burst of gold light roared out Harry's wand and soared toward the fallen Voldemort. Voldemort looked up just in time and hissed out, "_Wraithus!_" The Gold Gun spelled passed through Voldemort harmlessly and Voldemort turned corpearal again. Harry cursed violently and fired off Ancient Art curses and Necromantic curses, of all things, at Voldemort.

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Corpsi!_"

"_Molojior!_"

"_Haakon!_"

"_Drakas Kressh!_"

"_Ashen!_"

Ten Skeletons materialised around Harry, and a large hammer, a huge lightning bolt, a hundred gallons of pressurised water, and four black spears of fire screamed out of Harry's wand and toward Voldemort. A look of fear crossed Voldemort's face before he screamed out with all his might, "**_AG NA SHIPALATE BA KAK GIMONONE LUCIFER BINDUS TOTALIUS!_**" There was a huge flash of dark red light, and standing in front of Voldemort, at thirty eight feet tall, was Lucifer, the most powerful Demon to exist. All four Light spells crashed harmlessly against Lucifer. The Demon smirked. "Lucifer, I command you to KILL HARRY POTTER!" commanded Voldemort. Lucifer nodded, and charged toward Harry.

Harry groaned as he noticed the incredibly large Demon heading toward him. He sighed, and ordered his own ten Skeletons to fend it off while he began to gather his magic. The ten Skeletons began to attack Lucifer. The Demon growled and snarled, and destroyed each Skeletons with a punch. Just as Lucifer destroyed the last skeleton, he looked up to find Harry shouting, "**_JACINTH CHRYSPRASE!_**" The bright green light struck Lucifer and he screamed in fury as he was sucked back into Hell.

Harry groaned in exhaustion. All this power was taking its toll on him. Tiredly, he began to walk toward Voldemort, was standing, frozen in absolute terror.

Harry stopped as he neared Voldemort.

"This is it, Voldemort. This is the end. Say goodbye!" Voldemort simply shook in complete terror as Harry began to chant.

"**_Carnelian Nephtali Zebulun!_**" A bright white light encompassed Harry, as his power spiked, and fully healed. Now glowing a bright white aura, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and screamed out in defiance, anger, and absolute power, "**_HAR MEGIDDO ABADDON!_**" The biggest jet of light anyone ever saw tore out of Harry's wand and struck Voldemort dead on. Voldemort fell to his knees and screamed in inhuman pain and fury. He continued screaming, even as he began to fade. Finally, the screaming stopped as Voldemort exploded in a shower of green sparks. Harry sighed in relief, as Hogwarts, the Aurors and Phoenix members cheered and the Death Eaters threw down their wands as they surrendered.

On January 1st, 12:00 AM, 2000, Lord Voldemort ceased to exist.

A/N: All the spells I used in this story is from Daimen Darkstar's "Spells & Creatures" compilation. Thanks, Daimen!


End file.
